


Memories Between Black and White

by loeygang



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caves, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Found Family, Fundy - Freeform, Glasses, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Masks, Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, Nihachu - Freeform, Niki - Freeform, Sad Memories, Scars, Slow Burn, TechnoBlade, Trauma, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, backstories, dream - Freeform, dream older brother but not really, dreamnotfound, hidden past, sapnap and dream besties, techno pig hybrid, tommy and tubbo being best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeygang/pseuds/loeygang
Summary: When a small group of travelers find them in need of help, a masked man leads them into a cave system for protection. If only he knew that is where people and memories from his past reside.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. The Forest

“Stay close idiots.” A dull voice rung out across the forest. His iron blade shone in the moonlight, but the group of people behind him still floundered to stay close to him. The threat of zombies, creepers, spiders, and skeletons lingered around them. 

“Come on Tommy.” Wilbur brought out his own blade, the aforementioned teenager also bringing one out on the other side of the group. 

“This is not going to go well.” Tubbo squeaked out, just as a creeper fell from the ledge they were pressed against. Screaming was heard before Tommy slashed at . The creepy started hissing before finally blowing up, Tommy taking most of the damage from the blast. In the commotion, all the other mobs finally pinpointed their location. Zombies and spiders came first, trying with all their might to get to the poor group.

“We should not have left!” Wilbur yelled out as he made one more slash at a spider, it’s corpse decaying quickly to dust. “None of us are skilled enough for this!” 

“Speak for yourself.” Technoblade has taken down his fourth zombie, but others were still coming. 

“Skeleton!” Nihachu yelled from inside the group, pulling out her bow and notching an arrow, hitting the skeleton square in the eyes. The other three in the group huddled in the back, trying their hardest to not get in the way; with barely any training, they were all at a loss in fighting. 

“We need to get out of here!” Tommy yelled as another creeper blew up in his face. “I'm on half a heart!” 

“Move!” With that one yell from Technoblade, they all pushed forward, running through the mobs, taking hits and giving their own as they tried desperately to get out of harm's way. Eret shielded Tommy as much as he could, the teenager in unbearable amounts of pain, his body bruised and bleeding from the shrapnel created by the creeper blasts. Nihachu took up the back, turning back a few times, never missing with her trusty bow and arrow. 

“Try to heal.” Fundy passed a few cooked beef toward Tommy to heal, but he was only able to gobble down one before more mobs caught up to them. Technoblade and Wilbur tried their hardest to keep them off of them, but there were too many. 

“Follow!” Nihachu yelled as she found an opening in the group. The men all stumbled to follow her command- thankfully her instincts were right because soon enough they were out of the trees and racing straight to plains. She shot down the two creepers in front of her and as they both blew up, she dived into the hole, all the other boys falling in behind her. Tubbo and Fundy were quick to build up around them, making sure nothing could get to them as they waited for the sun to come. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Wilbur went to the teenager as he sat against the dirt wall, eating the third cooked piece of meat. He let Fundy patch up his other wounds that still bled. 

“Oh fine, just fine, lovely even.” Tommy said with a roll of his eyes. His thick accent had the words slurred together.

“Good thing we got out of there!” Tubbo said, all of them could hear the other mobs still trying to get into their small shelter. “We still have a while until the sun comes up,” he dug out a wall and put in its place a few furnaces, quickly filling them with iron he still needed to smelt. “We should try to get it to where we all at least have shields.” 

“Smart.” Fundy filled the furnaces with his own iron, also filling them with coal. They all sat around their small hole, trying to find comfortable enough positions to sleep. Tommy and Tubbo sat together, talking quietly to not disturb the others all trying to sleep. 

“Do you think we will be able to get to a safe place tomorrow?” Tubbo asked tentatively. 

“Of course Tubbo.” Tommy spoke with bravado. “I mean, with all of us we can surely come up with a plan, and plus we have The Blade, no mob is a match for him.” 

“But what if you get hurt again?” Tubbo spoke slowly, worry dripping from every fiber in his body. “Or what if he gets hurt. What if we run out of food, or bandages. What if-” 

“Well aren't you just a pessimist today?” Tommy interrupted him. “You aren't usually like this, you always think of the good things.” 

“It's hard to think of those if I can’t see any.” That sentence plunged them into silence. Tommy sighed, not being able to think of anything to console his smaller friend. Soon enough, Tubbo shifted and leaned his head against Tommy’s shoulder, mumbling out a goodnight. Tommy patted Tubbo’s brown hair before leaning against his friend's head, also closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

...

“Come on, get up!” Wilbur urges the two teenagers. The sun shone in their eyes as the other dug their way out of their hole. The two groaned and stretched over each other as the group started to wake up. 

“New day, new dawn, more mountains to climb!” Eret said as he stretched out in the sun. Everyone followed suit, getting ready for the long journey to find somewhere for them to be safe. 

“Are you feeling better this morning Tommy?” Fundy asked as they picked up all their things and started on their way. 

“Yeah, still a little sore but I'll survive.” Tommy rolled out his aching shoulders and back. They all followed Wilbur as he started on his way toward the hills. They all made small talk as they started on their way, Fundy passing around food and making sure everyone was full health and hunger. As they walked he went around to the stray mobs, setting them on fire and killing them to harvest the meat they dropped. 

“Guys!” Tubbo had gone over a hill, climbing back up to call to all of them. “An abandoned village!” They all ran to the teenager, climbing up and over the hill as well. 

“Perfect! Good job Tubbo!” Nihachu laughed. They all made their way towards the first house. The village was small, only five houses, but they were able to get a few supplies out of the chest. Some bread and meat, a few beds, and a couple emeralds. They also harvested the hay and wheat to make bread later. They stayed in the village for a while, deciding to relax before heading out again. They never really had a goal in mind, only to keep moving and experience the world as it comes. 

They left in the afternoon, thinking they would be able to find shelter before nightfall. They weren't so lucky.

“Quickly!” The man in the trees perked up at the sound of a voice. The sun was starting to set, so he was surprised to hear voices in the dense forest he stayed in. He stretched out and stood up on the branch he was just laying on. 

“Watch out!” A spider’s call just after. The man sighed under his white mask. Most kids avoid these woods, there were too many hidden spawners around here to be safe. Only he knows how to trek through the woods and avoid the many mobs. 

Dream jumped from tree to tree, following the sounds of mobs and the screams of the kids- but as he got closer, he realized they weren't all kids. As Dream finally saw the group, he picked out a few teenagers, but also a couple of adults. They were sporadic, obviously none of them were expecting the onslaught. They were spread out, trying to get to each other and also protect each other. 

“Witch!” A small girl with black hair and blond streaks around her face yelled she reached out for a tall boy that’s back was turned. She pulled out a bow and arrow, hitting the witch perfectly, but it was obvious he had extra health. Dream sighed once more before deciding his next moves. He jumped to the tree most of the group was now under, c xcx down in front of the girl and slaying down the two zombies that were on her with his enchanted blade. He then ran to the witch, taking only one hit before slaying it. The other group was now starting a commotion because of him. He rolled his eyes under the mask before killing another creeper. 

Dream now went to the man that also was taking most of the kills. His royal attire and crown was an obvious contrast to the other’s old and dirtied clothes. With the two men back to back, they finally started to get the upper hand. 

“Switch!” Technoblade yelled, and the man quickly took over his side, switching to an enchanted crossbow to take down the many skeletons and zombies on that side. The other man that was helping took a hard hit from a creeper, making him fall to the ground. Dream stepped in front of him, now having to protect him, along with the other side. 

“There are too many!” Nihachu yelled, slaying another zombie. She reached for another arrow, finding her quiver empty. “I’m out!” She went back, trying to stay back behind the two men. 

“My blade is low!” Technoblade yelled, he plunged it back into another zombie, but as he pulled it back, it fell apart in his hands. He brought out a stone axe, his only defense. Dream jumped out of the way of another zombie, changing his tactic quickly. 

“All of you, stay close to me!” Dream yelled as he cut his way through the mobs. Thankfully they were able to run through them, but the entire forest was still crawling with monsters. Dream started leading them away from most of the spawners, but more and more mobs followed them. He took a sharp turn, finally finding an opening. A cave.

He dove into the shallow opening, making sure everyone was through before blocking off the exit. Everyone leaned against the walls, huffing from the adrenaline rush. Dream caught his breath quickly before moving off the wall and further into the cave. 

“Wait, is that a good idea?” Fundy called to the man, as he pulled out a torch and lit it. They all watched as the masked man turned, the blank stare from his mask making them all uneasy. 

“By all means, please stay and try to survive with all of them standing at your doorstep.” Dream said sarcastically and turned again. He started making his way down, and soon enough everyone was following him. The cave kept going down, a few strains of coal and iron peeking out from the walls. As they walked, a few mobs were around, but all of them Dream was able to slay himself. 

“Who even are you?” Eret finally called to the masked man. “You literally came out of nowhere.” 

“You’re the one that ran head first into the most haunted forest on this side of the world. The least I could do was help all your sorry asses.” Dream scoffed. 

“We would've been able to survive.” Wilbur tried to sound strong, but with one look from the beady black eyes, he felt terrified again. 

“He was the only one making significant progress.” Dream pointed to Technoblade. “I will admit the girl's marksmanship is memorable but I don't think you can take down a swarm with a broken iron blade and an empty quiver.” With that, they were all silenced once again. They started following him again, deeper and deeper in the large cave. They climbed for a while, at least an hour. 

“Wait, do you hear that?” Tubbo stopped from the back of the group. 

“Tubbo, you’re hearing things.” Nihachu laughed.

“No, I hear something.” Tubbo said again, and just as Eret was going to agree with Nihachu, Dream shushed them all. 

“I hear it.” Suddenly everyone was practically holding their breaths, trying to hear what the two boys were. A growl was sounded behind them, and as they all turned they were able to see a band of zombies just behind Tubbo. He let out a yell and all of them once again started running. Dream and Technoblade took the front, fighting off the mobs making their ways out of the walls. 

“This way!” Technoblade turned down a hole, dropping down and the others followed, Dream was the last one through, once again blocking off their exit. 

“What is it with all of you attracting mobs.” Dream sighed. Holding up his torch, but quickly dropping it as he saw bright purple eyes looking back at them in the darkness. “Enderman.” Everyone dropped their eyes, keeping their gaze on the group. Dream let out a soft curse before he once again held up his torch. He made his way away from the group, then turned toward the tall black shadow. It’s jaw fell open and let out a blood curdling scream as it made eye contact with the man. He worked quickly to create a ledge over himself, just big enough for him to slash at the cursed being. Thankfully his enchanted blade made quick work of the enderman, and he even got a pearl out of it. 

“We’re cursed.” Tommy sighed. The others let out breaths of relief. Dream held up his torch, once again trying to find somewhere to go, but the hole they were in only trailed down. He sighed and brought out his pick, starting to make his way through the wall. He only got three blocks deep before he hit lava. Letting out a curse he jumped back and covered his hole. 

“Why can't we just go down?” Fundy asked, the others agreeing. 

“Ah yes, a wonderful idea.” Dream scoffed. “We go any more down we are most likely going to hit the ravine that is somewhere over here. There is no way we can get out of the mob spawner mess. We would never survive.” He started picking his way through another wall, this time finding another opening. 

“But if we start going up again, won't we find more mobs as well?” Tubbo asks, but they all still follow the masked man. 

“Possibly, but those we can handle.” Dream made his way through the relatively flat ground. The entire group followed in silence, that is until Dream stopped short, and dropped his torch in favor of his enchanted blade. They all looked over his shoulders to see a man just down the way, his own enchanted blade held in his hand, a torch perched on the wall. His eyes were hidden behind large white frames. The tinted lenses reflected the dancing flame next to his head

“Who the hell are you?” The man was obviously confused at the sight of the masked one. 

“Look I am really not in the mood to fight, these idiots needed help.” 

“Hey, we're not idiots!” Fundy protested loudly, being shushed just a few moments too late. They all stood still before the sound of more mobs spurred them into action. The man from the caves called them all toward him and led them through a maze of strip mines, Dream taking up the back and blocking off some zombies he saw following them. They all dropped down into a large opening, furnaces and chests lined the walls, and a bed sat in the corner, obviously this was where the man stayed. 

“Yeah, not idiots at all.” The man shook his head. “My names George, and I can already tell practically none of you are qualified to be roaming around.” 

“I found them being overrun by mobs, and if you would be so kind to take them off my hands, I would like to get back to the surface.” Dream rolled out his shoulders while looking George in the eyes, or well, in his glasses. 

“Excuse me?” George snapped. “What, you think you're so entitled to just drop all of them here? You think I can babysit all of them?” 

“Better than I can! Just let them out when day breaks, I’m not dealing with all of them!” Dream raised his voice, but the shorter brunette still didn't back down. “They can figure it out by themselves-”

“If you had to protect them down here what makes you think they can get back up on their own?” George yelled back. “Just because your selfish ass can't bring them back up doesn't mean I’m stuck with them!” 

“You two yell any more and every single creature in this entire biome will be on our ass!” Technoblade finally stood between them. “Fucking chill out, both of you.” The two men looked away from each other, both still fuming. 

“Besides, I don't even think you can get to the surface any time soon.” Eret now spoke up. “There are too many mobs from here to there. You wouldn't be able to make it.” Dream huffed and leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. 

“I hate being underground.” 

“Get used to it.” George laughed. “I did, and so can you.” 

“Why are you living underground in the first place?” Tubbo asks the other brunette. 

“Nobody up there wants me.” George scoffs. “I can get a lot of resources down here as well. Trading is good, you wouldn't believe how cheap meat is right now.” 

“So you ran away from a village as well? We all left them as well! Or well, most of us.” Eret looked over to Technoblade. 

“I just show up, no questions.” Technoblade said bluntly, making Dream scoff. He shook his head and shifted his mask on his face. “What? You doubtin’ me, mask boy?” 

“First of all, the name’s Dream.” Dream rolled his eyes under the mask. “Secondly, you're already annoying, don’t think I won't jump at the chance to fight you.” 

“You think I won't win?” Techno challenged back, he stood tall, puffing out his already broad chest and glaring down at the mask as he bared his overly large and sharp canines, though Dream didn't move. He stayed on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head lolled to the side like a dog in amusement. Technoblade faltered, Dream didn't try to challenge him back, and the way he held himself with no reverence for the other was new to the pink haired man. 

“Calm down, hybrid.” Dream leaned his head back against the wall, his mask staring up at the stone ceiling. “Don’t waste skills in a pointless fight.” 

“You are the one that started this.” Fundy mumbled as Technoblade huffed and found a big rock to sit on. 

“Well sorry that I can't really portray sarcasm.” Dream deadpanned, glancing around the room. Tubbo looked around before leaning towards the blond. 

“I’m sorry, but was that sarcasm or were you actually apologizing?” He half whispered, making Dream chuckle and reach out to ruffle the younger's hair. 

“I’m actually apologizing, I’m not good with people.” Dream whispered back with a chuckle as he saw the teenager try to pat down his unruly hair. 

“That's because you live alone in a fucking forest.” Eret laughed. “If you actually stayed around people maybe you wouldn't be bad with them.” Dream stiffened at the thought, reached up and adjusted his mask so it sat perfectly on his face. 

“Yeah, I don't do that. I live alone, I stay alone, end of story.”

“But, if you-” Tubbo tried to talk sweetly to him, but the masked man interrupted him. 

“I said, end. of. story.” Dream tried not to sound too harsh, but his voice obviously had an edge to it. He didn't want the teenager to fear him, and it's not like the others repulsed him, but he just could never think of him living in a community again. There were too many weaknesses, and he tried so hard to rid himself of weakness.

“Hey, look.” George caught all of their attention away from the masked man. “Judging by how many resources I have, the traveling traders should be coming around here soon. So I’ll say in about three days time I can help all of you get back to the surface and back to your lives. Deal?” Everyone let out agreeing sounds, Dream staying quiet as he nodded to the shorter. 

Living underground seemed not as bad as Dream first expected. George helped them all create their own ‘rooms’, that were mostly just dug out little areas with a few beds. Dream got his own, deciding to block it off since he didn't have a door. He pulled off his mask, letting his hands run over his bare face. With the mask gone, all his bright white and light pink scars shone in the torchlight. All those years ago, protecting the one person that wanted to help him, to be with him, his only friend. That little boy from the village, who was too weak to protect himself, so Dream tried his hardest. But what can one do when you are only 10, going against adults with swords, axes, some blunt and others sharper. He was able to protect the other though, only a scratch on his arm- Dream wasn't so lucky. He was surprised he was able to survive that pain, no one cared for him, he was thrown out and banished after that day. He vowed to never let anyone get to him again, no matter how much he cared for the boy he protected, never again will he allow himself to indulge in such a weakness. He hid away his scars with a mask he made, enchanted to stay without a strap, and completely unbreakable.


	2. The Caves

A soft humming awoke Dream, he was not used to waking up to any sound other than birds. His surroundings confused him before remembered the events of the day before. He sighed and stretched, trying to also keep listening to the humming. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't tell where from. Dream grabbed his mask from where it dropped to the floor and fit it back onto his face. He dug through his wall and made it back into the little ‘hallway’ that they created for everyone to sleep. Dream walked down towards where George kept all his furnaces, seeing the man humming to himself while grabbing food from the furnaces. 

“Oh, hello.” George startled, nodding toward the masked man. Dream hadn't realized he was staring, so he fixed himself and walked towards the chest of food, grabbing himself a cooked steak to eat. He sat down in the corner, pushing up his mask just to bite down on the steak, pulling it back down as he chewed. 

“You’re the first one to wake up, how did you sleep?” George tried to start a simple conversation, finishing putting all the different foods in the chest. 

“Fine, I heard you humming.” Dream’s voice was still scratchy and rough, making him clear his throat. George paused in his place, his shoulders tense before shaking his head softly. 

“Sorry about that.” The two men were plunged into silence, it only growing more and more awkward by the second. Thankfully, Fundy and Tubbo came jumping in, an obviously still tired Eret following behind.

“Good morning!” Tubbo smiled widely, and not even Dream could hold in his grin. “Do you have some food?” 

“In the chest.” George laughed and jutted his thumb toward the right chest. “I see you slept well.” 

“Yep! I was so tired because of running around. And this time I had a bed!” Tubbo started eating a pork chop, and slowly the others started piling into the small room. 

“Tubbo, why are you so loud.” Tommy walked in, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. 

“Hey, I’m not that loud.” Tubbo smiled, no damage seen to his bubbly spirit. Tommy had to laugh at his shorter friend, now grabbing his own food. 

“Is there anything you need help with around here, George?” Wilbur asked, seeing as the man was looking through his chests and counting his materials. 

“Well I need to mine a bit more, but I also need more bones, and it wouldn't hurt to get more string.” George muttered to himself. Dream smiled and stood, catching the others attention. 

“I got the bones.” 

“And I’ll handle the string.” Technoblade also called out. Dream and Techno nodded to each other, and after the pink haired man had gotten a new sword, they headed out. The two tall men made no small talk as they navigated the maze of strip mines until finding the large open cave once again. Instead of it being crawling with monsters like just a few hours before, it was completely empty. 

“That's weird.” Technoblade practically said to himself. Dream nodded in agreement, following the cave down a little while Techno went the other way. They searched around for a while, neither of them seeing anything and meeting back up near the beginning. 

“This doesn't seem right-” Dream started, only to be interrupted by the sound of an enderman teleporting, both men ducked their heads as quick as they could. “Just our luck.” Now it made sense that all the other mobs were gone. The enderman was a solitary creature, and most mobs avoid them at all costs. 

“Do you want to go back or fight it?” Technoblade held his sword, ready to fight at the others command. 

“If it stays, fight it, hopefully it will teleport again.” Dream sighed. He looked up briefly, and quickly saw it in diagonal with Technoblades back. “It's behind you, to your right.” Technoblade lifted his head, shifted his sword as they both were waiting for the creature to move. 

“Now?” After a few more seconds, Dream finally nodded. They both turned, still not making eye contact, but just as they got closer, it disappeared. “Oh come on, I wanted a fight.” Dream laughed at the others' despair. 

“We need to find skeletons and spiders, remember?” Dream laughed, clapping a hand on the other man's back. “You’ll still get a fight.” 

...

“So, why did you all decide to leave your villages?” George was busy strip mining, Wilbur, Eret, and Tubbo helping, as Nihachu and Fundy gathered up resources that they dropped, and getting rid of stone. 

“We all have different reasons.” Wilbur said, finding a large strain of coal. “Tubbo, Tommy and I grew up in the same village, we were just restless.” 

“I wasn't really wanted.” Fundy laughed. “My village was superstitious, they thought me being born with bright orange hair was a sign of death or something. I was picked up by some wandering travelers and stayed with them until I was 17. That's when I met Eret.” 

“I was bored.” Eret shrugged. “Didn’t really want to stay in a place where I would just become nothing, just a pawn. And plus I hated so many people in that old village.” Everyone laughed at Erets words. “Fundy and I met up with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo when we were both stopping at a village.” 

“Wow, so where did Nihachu come from?” George looked behind him, seeing the girl organizing a chest. She jumped, but still smiled at him. 

“Oh, I was a hunter.” Nihachu smiled as George turned to look at the girl. “Then I was a raider for a few years, then I met Will and the others, so I stopped.” With such a cute voice and mannerisms, George could barely fathom her being a raider. Raiders were feared by every village, they storm through and take anything of value, leaving the village to rot. 

“I don't know what I was expecting, but you all are so different.” George chuckled to himself. “What about Technoblade, where did he come from?” 

“No one really knows.” Fundy called out. “He showed up, sorta like how Dream did, but he was a lot more, ya know, nice, I guess.” 

“No, it's not that he was more nice, it's just that he wasn't a plain ass and actually wanted to join us and help us.” Wilbur rolled his eyes as he dumped all his loose stone into a chest from his inventory. 

“Why does Dream even wear a mask?” Tubbo asked, looking around the entire group. “I mean, unless he is a wanted man, there is no reason, right?” 

“Who knows, we didn't even know he existed until yesterday.” Nihachu said. They all went silent once again, going about their business of mining or smelting. After a few hours, George gathered up everything and they followed him back to where he kept all his things. Dream and Technoblade were still nowhere to be found, and they were all becoming tired, knowing nighttime was approaching above them. 

“Should we go looking for them, or...?” Tommy dragged out, but no one knew what to do. Both Dream and Technoblade were the most skilled, both of them being killed was practically impossible, and if they split up there was no telling how far away they were in the maze of caves. 

“They will come back on their own.” George said. “They couldn't have gone that far, they only need to find some spiders and skeletons, right?” 

“Aw, were you guys worried about us?” They all jumped at the deep, drawling voice of Technoblade as he appeared in the hallway out. Dream was heard laughing behind him, and when they were both in the torch light, they could see the blood and dirt covering Dream’s green hoodie. 

“What the hell happened to you?” George was exasperated, seeing as Technoblade was unharmed. 

“Well we split up, I fell in a cave, and I also met up with two enderman.” Dream shook out his head, dust falling from his hair. “Oh but I also got you this.” He walked over to an empty chest, showing five entire stacks of bones. “And this.” He then walked to Nihachu, handing her two stacks of arrows. 

“Woah, thank you!” Nihachu filled her quiver, then stored the rest of the arrows in her inventory. 

“I also got obscene amounts of what you asked for.” Technoblade also put in the chest three stacks of string. 

“How the hell did you two find so many?” Wilbur asking the question all of them were wondering. 

“Spawners.” The two men said at once. Dream tried dusting off his sweatshirt, which only did so much when it was also now blood stained. 

“You should wash that.” Eret scoffed, there was even blood coming from the back of Dreams head, staining his blond hair crimson. “And maybe take a healing potion?” 

“Oh please, don't worry about me. I’m full on hunger and health, I’ll heal up the rest of the way when I sleep.” Dream ran a hand through his hair, flinching when he got a little too close to the scratch. 

“Technoblade comes back untouched, and the man that saved us is bloodied, someone want to tell me how that makes sense?” Fundy brought up after both George and Dream had walked down the halls into their ‘rooms’. 

“He did mention before how he doesn't like caves.” Nihachu brought up. “I mean he is used to running through trees, not rocks.” 

“I just think it's ironic.” Fundy shrugged, and soon enough they all left and made their way to their beds. 

...

“One more day.” George sighed to himself before pulling off his tinted glasses. His glowing purple eyes showed across the dark room. His curse, the Mark of Ender, the entire reason he is hiding in caves, his fatal flaw. The Mark of Ender was seen as a curse, bad luck and famine. Of course the people that say those things never try to see anything differently. George was protected, but after his old village found out, he was attacked. Well, they definitely tried to attack him. A little blond boy helped protect him, his little savior, the lonely little boy that had a hard time making friends. He rubbed at his purple eyes as he flipped down on his bed, staring up at the stone ceiling as he thought back to that little blond boy. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you the way you protected me,” George spoke in a whisper. “Clay.” He tried not to get choked up as he thought of his old friend, but soon enough he was crying as he thought of the boy. Bright green eyes, staring straight into his purple ones, promising that he won't tell. Promising he will be okay. If only George could have made the same promise.


	3. The Overworld

“Keep up Tubbo!” Tommy yelled as the two ran through the trees, toward the village finally peeking through the brown branches. The others laughed at the two teenagers as they played with each other, finally out of the hole in the ground. 

“How have they not accidentally killed themselves?” Dream absentmindedly asked as he watched Tommy trip over his own feet, Tubbo falling on top of him. 

“It's definitely a surprise to us all.” Wilbur laughed. They made it through the trees, walking toward the large village. The wandering traders were looking around, and after spotting George they walked over with smiles on their faces. They started talking, George trying to bargain some prices, and the others started walking through the market. Dream kept his head down, hood up, making sure his mask wasn't easily seen. Though it didn’t last long. 

“Dream!?” Dreams’ head whipped around at the familiar voice, and he couldn't hold in his laugh after seeing the mop of black hair it belonged too. 

“Sapnap!” Said man ran forward giving a ‘bro hug’ to the taller man. “How are you doing, why are you around here?” 

“Oh come on, you can’t figure it out? This village has the cheapest gapples ever!” Sapnap laughed, holding up the gold apple. The two talked comfortably to each other, and Dream forgot about his hood as it fell to his shoulders. 

“Oh really? So you only have gapples on your mind?” Dream put his hands on his hips, and Sapnap smiled sheepishly. 

“Well I mean I also have another job.” 

“I knew it.” Dream laughed. “Need my forest do you?” 

“Actually, I just need you.” Sapnap smiled, catching Dream off guard. Sapnap was a bounty hunter, he moved place to place for the highest bid. He had used Dreams forest of spawners multiple different times, and had even had Dream help him with a few many jobs. 

“Look! It’s him!” A shriek has everyone fall silent. A woman looked at Dream in terror, and soon enough everyone else was as well. 

“Oh, whoops.” Men came forward, baring swords toward the tall man. Children screamed and ran to their mothers, people selling at the market abandoned their stalls to jump into the nearest houses. 

“Stay back! We won't let you hurt these poor villagers.” One man holding a sword to Dream growled. 

“Uh, Dream?” Said man turned, seeing Tubbo looking very confused, along with everyone else. 

“They’re with him!” The men also focused on the small group, but one got a little too close to Tubbo, causing Dream to act. In one swift motion his diamond blade was out, he knocked the other man's sword away from the kids neck. Dream stood in front of him, holding his sword steady for all to see. 

“Don’t you dare even try.” Dream growled, and the man all stepped back in fear. Sapnap appeared besides him, baring his own diamond blade. 

“Say the word Dream.” Dream shifted his eyes between the men in front of him, but soon enough he sighed and dropped his stance. 

“They aren't worth the energy.” His sword disappeared, he turned his back to the group he was protecting, ushering them to start moving again, back towards the forest. 

“What the hell was that?” Tubbo asked as they made it to the tree line. 

“Yeah, you're lucky I was done trading.” George glared. “They left as fast as they could after they saw you.” Dream sighed, pulling himself up onto a branch of a tree.

“Not my fault.” Dream sighed. “None of them want anything to do with a man they see as a phantom, a demon. I’ve never hurt any of them, saved them from many different zombie attacks, but just because they have seen me kill one man they believe I’m some terrible person.” 

“Hey, come on Dream.” Sapnap tapped on his leg. “I know what will take your mind off of it.” Dream looked down at the bounty hunter. “I had to go into the Nether anyways, I think bringing the king himself may help.” Dream perked up, but as did the other people around them. 

“The Nether?” Tommy smiled, sharing a look with Tubbo. 

“We’ve never been to the Nether!” Tubbo laughed. 

“And this won't be the day you do.” Dream shook his head as he jumped down from the tree. “It’s way too dangerous, we’re not bringing you.” 

“What? Why not? We’re not helpless!” Tubbo wined. 

“Tubbo, half of you have no experience fighting, let alone taking on the Nether.” Dream tried to convince the teenager. 

“Well I guess this would be a good time to learn.” Wilbur now stood up for them, making Dream groan and turn to Sapnap. 

“Convince them to not come!” 

“Sorry bro, but I think it would be fun.” Sapnap’s words made all of them cheer while Dream groaned. 

“How would that be fun! Not even you have mastered getting around!” Dream was now obviously on his last nerve. 

“Exactly! I can teach them how to get around, what to avoid, and whatnot, and you can criticize us while having to be extremely slow and wait for us.” Sapnap laughed as Dream went to punch him in the arm. Sapnap loved teasing the older man, and this was just another excuse to. 

“I’m sorry but aren't you getting paid for this?” George now stood by Dream. “I mean, the longer you take to get back to whoever is paying you, they won't really keep everything for you will they?” 

“Right, what do you even need anyways?” Dream was glad finally someone was on his side. 

“Oh right, I uh, need uh.” Sapnap tried to stall, but after Dream shifted his way he gave up. “I need blaze rods and wither skeleton heads!” 

“What!?” Both George and Dream yelled at the same time. 

“That's the worst way to teach them!” George gestured to the group of people watching the three men argue. 

“If it makes it any easier, I already know the Nether pretty well.” Technoblade drawlled. 

“No it doesn't help at all.” Dream deadpanned. “I’m not taking those idiots into the Nether with us, Sapnap. Wither skeletons along with the Blaze?” Dream sighed and shook his head. “I’m not putting any of them in immediate danger just because you want to have some fun.” 

“Fine, then I’ll take them on my own!” Sapnap crossed his arms, but Dream only scoffed. 

“Right, and how are you gonna get there? Just casually find some lava sitting around?” Dream laughed as Sapnap’s face fell. “Oh and when you do find lava make sure you are able to make the portal perfectly on your first try, I know you’re an expert at it.” 

“Please, Dream.” Sapnap wined once again. “I’m sure we can get through it with your experience and expertise of the Nether. You're practically king of it!” Dream sighed and looked over to the group of hodgepodge kids and adults. 

“Please Dream?” Nihachu smiled. “I promise we will keep each other safe.” Dream sighed once again, glancing quickly at George, who was obviously making it his decision. With one last final groan, Dream looked back to Sapnap. 

“Fine, but-” He was cut off by everyone cheering around him, even George started laughing. “But! You will follow what I say and not what I do. I’m not let any of you fail at this just because you try to do what I have mastered.” 

“I was going to just go back to my cave.” George caught their attention. “But I think I’ll tag along, it's been awhile since I’ve visited that cursed dimension.” Dream sighed, and started his walk toward the nearest lava pit. Sapnap started talking about the Nether to the others and catching them up on what they should expect. He also slipped in about how many times Dream has been there, how the man leading them was so amazingly skilled that he barely had to try while trekking through the hot dimension. 

Dream dropped down near the hot lava, working quickly with his water bucket and blocks to set up a portal within a few seconds, the others watching in amazement. 

“Okay, I’ll go through first, see if it's safe, then you all can follow, okay?” Dream looked at everyone watching him. George dropped down beside him. 

“I’ll go in with you, I have plenty of practice in the Nether, don't worry.” The two nodded to each other before Dream lit the portal, and the two walked through the purple wall. The cool air around them was quickly replaced with the almost painfully hot air of the Nether. Thankfully, the portal was nestled into the ground. The area around them stretched for a while before dropping down. 

“Okay, I’ll go back and get the others.” Dream looked around for a while, making sure nothing would shock the others. George nodded, his sword already out in case something came out of nowhere. 

After everyone passes through the portal, they all take a second to stand around and take it all in.


End file.
